


5: A Better Vault

by rahelawriter



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral PoV, Haurchefant Greystone Lives, M/M, Marriage, Moogles, Oaths & Vows, POV Second Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, Weddings, haurchefant recites his wedding vows to you asmr, the how of it is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: You stand under the vaulted ceilings of a church unlike any that stand in Ishgard. Here, you stand with your groom upon the altar, about to begin your new life together.[Prompt #5 for FFXIV Write 2019: Vault]





	5: A Better Vault

“Was that not the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen? It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen--and I’ve seen a lot of these things, kupo! If anything can top that entrance, it would probably be an emotional exchange of vows… which, as luck would have it, our couple has prepared for us all! You  _ have _ prepared some… right?”

You gulp, keenly feeling the expectant gaze of everyone under this vaulted ceiling, your groom most of all. Your face burns, and internally you panic in trying to remember the exact wording of your vows. You had practiced for days, writing and rewriting, but now that the bonding day was actually here, you're starting to blank out.

“Y-you, you…" Deep breaths… You open your eyes, and look directly at the man in front of you. The sight of him without his armor was still odd to you, but he still looks wonderful in his white suit. His smile is serene and patient, and the calm in his eyes stills your worries. "H-Haurchefant… You are… You’re the blazing hearth that welcomed me after wandering in the freezing snowstorm. The delicious food and drink that filled my gnawingly empty belly and warmed my heart and soul. The soft blanket that wrapped up my tired body. The steady heartbeat that soothed my restless mind to sleep. The shining star that guides me through every dark night. You’re the most precious, most wonderful light of my life, and I never want to be without you. So, let’s stay together, always. I love you, so, so much!”

And you can say no more, overcome with emotion as you are. A poignant silence ensues as your half-shouted vows echo across the chapel, and you're on the verge of tears when a familiar touch strokes your cheek.

Haurchefant whispers your name with breathless adoration before he begins recites his own vows. “This day, I pledge a new oath: not to any house or nation, but to  _ you,  _ my love. You are as an open blue sky; inviting and dazzling after so long a time spent under a pall of grey clouds. You who granted Ishgard a peace that none thought possible. You who lifted the scales from my eyes and changed my world for the better. I could not imagine my life without you. So I will stay by your side and fly to the four corners of this realm and beyond with you. Forever and always. For where else could I go? Who else could I love but you?”

You were already weeping by the time he’d called you his love. He cups your cheeks and wipes away your tears with his thumbs, cooing soothing words to you while the wedding guests cheer and the choir moogle moves onto the exchanging of the rings, and rambling about the acquisition of them, and the blessings of the Twelve and whatnot… That part of the ceremony was a simple task, and easily completed with your bleary eyes. For his part, Haurchefant gently bumped his forehead against yours as he slipped the band upon your finger. 

Happily the choir moogle hopped midair and proclaimed, “And with that, all that remains now is to seal the pact… with a kiss– amongst other things, kupo!”

What other things, you wondered. But that wasn’t important now. The most important thing right now, was the man in front of you. The man you had come so close to losing in a church so similar and yet so different from this one. And now that he would be joining you on your many adventures, there’s no telling what the future might hold… 

But you had no intention of letting him go.

Even as the moogle’s flashy magicks sprouted shining wings from your backs and lifted you both into the air, you threw your arms around his shoulders and crushed your mouth to his. Quickly he returned the embrace and pulled you up close against him, kissing you with his entire body. 

A resounding cheer rose up from the pews beneath you, as the Scions, knights, and nobles all cheered your happy union.

When you’d first met Haurchefant, he was but one of many authority figures you had met over the course of a long and trying leg of your journey. He certainly stood out, of course, but you could never have anticipated how important he would become to you. Now… he was home. And to him, you were an adventure; the entire world beyond the confines beyond the cramped, conservative confines of his upbringing. 

The two of you twirl in midair as the magic slowly wore off; before you could be completely set back onto the floor, you partially break from the embrace, sweeping your free arm along the back of his legs to hold him bridal-style. Now it was Haurchefant’s turn to be flustered, his cheeks turning pink as he realized what you were doing.

“O- _ ohh…  _ Truth be told, dearest, I was about to do that. Not that I’m  _ complaining,  _ mind you. In fact, you might be strong enough to carry me like this all the way back down the aisle…”

You flash a wide grin back at him in response. Tonight is going to be fun. 

“And though the Sanctum somehow neglected to vest any official power in this humble choir moogle… I’ll gladly pronounce the two of you bonded for all eternity, kupo! Come on, now– give them a nice round of applause! They’ve earned it, kupo!”


End file.
